


My Darling, I'm Starving

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Dub!Con, M/M, Marking, Past Abuse, Past Infidelity, Slight Voyeurism, Slut Shaming, Spanking, prostitute!blaine, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets lost in Dalton, and happens upon something he probably shouldn't have.  From there, Kurt strikes up an odd relationship with Dalton's personal prostitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Darling, I"m Starving

Kurt knows he’s lost. He turns the map around and then turns it again, realizing that he doesn’t have a clue which direction he’s supposed to go. Dalton was much harder to navigate than he thought it would be. Maybe there are some room numbers further down—

“Mm, you like that?”

Kurt freezes. He hears a very audible moan coming from around the corner about 5 yards in front of him. Kurt frantically whips his head around, checking for anyone else that might be coming this way. The hallway is deserted. He hears a louder moan and then that voice again from the same location.

“Yeah, give it up, baby. Wanna see you come for me.”

The moans and encouragements only become more frequent, and Kurt is still cemented to the floor, not believing what he’s hearing. Suddenly he hears one more prolonged groan, the loudest yet, and barely catches the murmured, “Fuck yeah, baby, you’re so good for me.”

Kurt hears the zip of a fly and the clanging of a belt buckle, and then silence for a moment, before the voice, agitated, utters, “I said fifty, Buxton.”

There’s a sigh, more quiet, then a muttered “that’s more like it,” followed by footsteps.

Kurt has the sense to press himself as close to the wall as possible, hoping not to be caught unintentionally eavesdropping, as he catches a glimpse of two Dalton blazers stepping out further into the hall; Kurt guesses it was some sort of alcove they were inside. He gets a glance of them from behind, one tallish, with blonde tousled hair (Kurt deduces from the activities he just overheard), and the other shorter, with dark hair which was slicked down within an inch of its life.

“Oh, honey, ease up on the hair gel.” Kurt can’t help but think.

He’s pulled from his mental critique when the shorter boy clutches the other boy’s tie, dragging him down into a lip-smashing kiss. Upon breaking it, the shorter boy croons, “One for the road, big boy,” before shoving the boy stumbling off in the opposite direction of Kurt and watching him disappear around the next corner.

The dark haired boy then runs a hand down both sides of his kempt hair, straightens his blazer and his pants, and turns around, eyes darting right to Kurt pressed up against the wall.

The boy smirks, advancing on Kurt.

“There’s a thirty dollar spectator’s fee.”

Kurt stammers. Before he realizes it, the shorter boy is inches away from him. Despite the other boy being a couple inches shorter, Kurt can feel the boy’s breath wash over his face.

The boy’s honey eyes glance down at the map clutched in Kurt’s hand. Smirk still in place, the boy tugs it out of Kurt’s hand, giving the paper a once-over.

“A little lost, new kid? I could show you around, if you want. The first stop on the Blaine Anderson Official Tour is my bedroom.”

“I—I don’t—” Kurt attempts, but the other boy (Blaine?) plows on, clearly rehearsed in the business of persuasion and, although Kurt has never been on the receiving end of it before now, seduction.

“Now, I usually charge for this kind of thing, though I always give a discount for first-time customers. Only fifteen dollars,” Kurt shudders as the boy’s mouth glides past his cheek, breath hitting directly at his ear, feeling the tip of his nose graze the shell of it, his voice oozing with lust, “But for virgins, I’m free.”

Kurt swallows, mind racing. “Get out of here get out of here get away from him you idiot.” Instead what comes out of his mouth is a voice much higher pitched than it should be.

“F-free?”

Blaine chuckles, pulling away from Kurt’s ear, tilting his head up slightly to look into Kurt’s eyes.

“Well, if you want to look at it this way, you pay me with your virginity,” Blaine pauses a moment, before fixing Kurt with a downright hungry, animalistic gaze,

“And by virginity I don’t mean a fucking handjob.”

“Look, I really—”

“By virginity I mean my cock pounding so fucking hard into your tight little virgin ass that you literally scream for more. Harder. Faster. Fuck, Blaine I want your enormous cock fucking the shit out of me for the rest of eternity.”

Through his subtle shaking, Kurt can feel Blaine’s hand sliding down the back of his underwear, his finger tracing down between his asscheeks, and for the life of him, he can’t make himself utter a single word against the action, even as both Blaine’s words and his finger continue their respective treks.

“When I fuck virgins, I don’t do half-assed,” Blaine elaborated, “Once I’m through with you, you’ll feel like you just had a fucking religious experience. You’ll be worshiping my dick. Lucky for you, this god believes in thanking his worshippers very,” Blaine’s finger pressed dryly against his entrance with every repetition, drawing whimpers from Kurt, “very, very thoroughly.”

Slowly, Blaine slides his hand out of Kurt’s underwear, and immediately plunges the probing finger into his own mouth, sucking and moaning around the digit, his eyes falling closed upon experiencing Kurt’s taste on his tongue.

Kurt stares, transfixed at the action, somehow feeling like he’d already been fucked, simply by Blaine’s performance.

In his distraction, Kurt felt himself being tugged away from his wall by his belt loops and then something being pressed into his front pocket—the map. Suddenly Blaine’s mouth was at his ear again, but this time from behind, where Blaine was now pressing himself into Kurt’s back.

Kurt allowed himself to be gently propelled forward, with Blaine following close after, murmuring with the teasing tip of his tongue tracing Kurt’s ear,

“Come on. I know a shortcut.”


	2. Like An Atom Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encounter number two...

“Hey, Screamer.”

Kurt jumps at the sudden voice in his ear. His eyes dart around the Senior Commons, and fortunately, it’s still empty. Aside from the boy behind him now, of course. It’s then that Kurt processes what he was just called, and he blushes scarlet.

“Don’t call me that!”

Blaine chuckles darkly, grazing his tongue inside of Kurt’s ear. Kurt playfully shoves him away with a laugh.

“Oh, come on, giving my clients nicknames is half the fun. I’ve been saving this name for a very long time, for a very special someone. You should be honored.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Well keep your dirty nickname, Anderson. Cause you were a one-time deal.” Blaine pouts. “Oh don’t give me that face. We never even should have had the one time. I was vulnerable. You practically cheated!”

Blaine lets out another chuckle. “All’s fair in love and sex, baby.”

“That’s not the saying, idiot.”

“It’s my saying.” Kurt shakes his head with a slight smile.

“Well, take your sayings and your nicknames and leave me alone. I have studying to do.” And with that, Kurt attempts to pull his focus back into his incredibly dull textbook. He studiously ignores Blaine’s breath, which is still hitting the back of his neck, causing the hairs there to prick up.

What he can’t ignore is when wet lips begin planting soft kisses where the warm breath was hitting moments before.

Kurt huffs. “Blaine, forget it. I don’t even have money to pay you with. And I really have to study.”

Blaine comes around and leans against the table, finally coming into full view of Kurt. His arms are folded in front of him, a smirk on his face. “You know, not everyone I have sex with has to pay me. Believe it or not, I like you. And you were good.” Kurt blushes again. “Especially for a virgin,” Blaine adds. Kurt doesn’t respond.

Blaine promptly shuts the book in front of Kurt, and slides it off the table, landing with a loud thump on the ground.

“Blaine!” Kurt scolds. “I have to study!”

With an odd amount of grace, Blaine squeezes himself in between Kurt and the table, straddling Kurt’s thighs on his chair. Kurt swallows. Blaine leans his face into Kurt’s, and whispers into his mouth, “Then study me.”

Before Kurt can protest, Blaine’s lips are fully on his. So, warm, soft, inviting. Hands come up to clutch his face, tilting it upward, deepening the already desperate kiss. The feeling of Blaine’s tongue exploring his mouth is a heady experience, and all he can think is more.

Like clockwork, Blaine grinds down his hips above him, and Kurt lets out a loud moan. A much too loud moan. But Blaine is already hard, and dammit, so is he.

Panting, Blaine breathes out, “My room. Now.” Kurt doesn’t even think twice before scrambling out of the chair, snatching his book off the ground, clutching Blaine’s hand, and practically sprinting out of the commons.

Kurt falls flat on his back, bouncing a bit on the bed. He scoots himself up to the head of the bed, propping himself on his elbows to watch Blaine’s every movement. He sees Blaine’s blazer drop to the floor, followed by his khakis, along with his socks and shoes.

Blaine begins the predatory crawl up the bed, stopping when he is fully straddling Kurt’s hips. Blaine’s eyes have gone completely dark with arousal, matching what Kurt can only assume his own eyes resemble right now. He doesn’t know what the hell it is about this boy—this boy who prides himself on being…well, a whore.

Maybe it’s the danger that exudes from his very persona. Something different. Something wicked. It’s a change. A Siren’s call. And fuck, does Kurt love what he hears. He wants to drown in this boy.

Blaine’s lips are working over his neck as he feels his blazer falling from his shoulders and the buttons on his shirt coming undone. Fuck, does this boy know how to use his mouth. Kurt finds himself tilting his head up to expose more of his neck for the other boy.

He’s quickly discovering that the thought of being marked is one he is very interested in, if the throbbing in his dick is anything to go by. It seems clear, however, that Blaine is trained in the art of restraint when it comes to permanent marks—something Kurt is sure comes with the type of lifestyle he exercises.

Kurt decides that Blaine could use a little prompting.

“It’s ok,” Kurt says.

Blaine pulls back from his neck to look at him, a questioning look on his face. “I’m sorry?”

Kurt jerks his head further up, to indicate the expanse of his throat. “It’s ok,” Kurt emphasizes.

Blaine’s eyes widen when he comprehends Kurt’s meaning. “Are you sure, baby?”

“I want you to. Do it.” Kurt sees something flash in Blaine’s eyes, and Blaine is smiling. God, the look on his face is positively sinful.

Blaine licks his lips. He pounces on the boy beneath him, knocking him fully onto his back, and attacking his neck. Kurt can’t for one second bring himself to feel ashamed for the noises cascading from his mouth, because this god. He knows exactly what he’s doing, and Kurt’s mind is perpetually blown. It’s exhausting. It’s exhilarating.

And Blaine is moaning into his neck as well. He’s also licking. Sucking. Fuck, biting. And Kurt adores it, he absolutely adores it. He buries his fingers into Blaine’s gelled locks, striving to loosen the curls that he’d only seen once before—last time they were doing this.

He feels Blaine’s mouth, all too soon, pull away from his neck. He sees Blaine admiring a patch of now very tender skin, prodding it lightly with his finger.

“Fuck, that’s so beautiful baby,” Blaine mumbles. “You know, it’s usually a five dollar fee for marking.” He says with an evil grin.

Kurt grips the notch in Blaine’s tie and tugs him forward, pressing their foreheads together. “Fuck your five dollar fee, Anderson.” Kurt growls.

“I have a better idea,” Blaine counters with a smirk. “How about you fuck me instead.”

“That’s what we’re doing, you idiot.” Kurt scoffs.

“No, I mean it. You fuck me.”

Kurt catches onto what the other boy is implying. “What?” Blaine wants Kurt to fuck him? Kurt hardly knows what he’s doing in the first place! “Blaine, you know I’ve never—”

“I’ll do most of the work, baby. I just need your cock. You can supply that, right?” Kurt smiles slightly. Blaine smiles back. “I mean, I know you brought it. Cause you’re fucking hard as a rock, I can feel it.” Kurt lets out a laugh.

“Yeah, maybe you should do something about that, big shot.” Kurt challenges. And ok, yeah, Kurt’s ok with trying something new. Blaine is very persuasive, Kurt has found.

“Now that is a good nickname,” Blaine announces. “’Big Shot’.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Blaine, I swear to god, if you don’t do something—”

“Okay! I was just saying…” Kurt pulls Blaine’s mouth back onto his to shut him up, and Blaine is working himself out his own remaining clothes. When he’s successful, he begins shucking off Kurt’s pants. Once they are thrown somewhere on the floor, Blaine dives toward his bedside drawer and yanks it open, retrieving the necessary supplies.

Blaine wastes no time in lubing up his fingers, reaching behind himself, and starting to work himself open. It’s a weirdly erotic sight to see, this boy in front of Kurt fucking himself on his own fingers.

He devours the view, until he feels a hot, wet sensation encompassing his underwear-clad cock. Blaine is mouthing at him hungrily as he thrusts his fingers faster into his ass, and oh god the way Blaine is gazing up at him through those gorgeous eyelashes. Locking eyes with Kurt as he laves at his cloth-covered dick and pleasuring himself with his own fingers, shit how is this boy real?

Kurt feels like he could come just from watching this. But then Blaine suddenly pulls off, removing his fingers from his ass. Blaine slides off Kurt’s boxer-briefs and chucks them…somewhere. As Blaine prepares Kurt’s cock, Kurt has the sense to shed his remaining shirt and tie, knowing come stains would probably be a bitch to get out.

As Kurt gets rid of his shirt, and moves to remove his tie, Blaine lashes out a hand to clutch onto the fabric. “No. Leave the tie,” Blaine insists.

Kurt raises an eyebrow, but does as he’s told.

Blaine clearly feels the need to elaborate. “Well, I figure as long as I’m going for a ride, my bitch should at least have a leash.” Kurt’s heart stutters. Blaine just called him his bitch. He should so not find that as hot as he does, and his dick definitely just twitched and there’s no way in hell Blaine didn’t see it.

Blaine’s eyes glisten and, yup, he definitely noticed. “Do you like being my little bitch, baby?” Kurt whimpers. Because yes, yes for whatever ungodly reason, he loves it. Christ, what is this boy doing to him?

“How about we see how much punch this little bitch packs, huh?”

Blaine takes Kurt’s cock in one hand and poises himself above it, pausing to ensure he has Kurt’s eyes locked on his, before sinking down on it, his gaze never wavering from Kurt’s.

And holy shit Blaine feels amazing. An all-encompassing heat stretched around his cock—Blaine’s ass is stretched around his cock. The thought of it is absolutely filthy, and the feel of it…god that’s filthy too. In the best possible way.

Kurt is entirely convinced that nothing in the world could feel better than Blaine Anderson’s ass buried to the hilt on his cock.

And then Blaine starts moving. Heaving himself up, Kurt’s dick nearly slipping out of his ass, before slamming back down and holy sweet hell how has Kurt possibly gone this long without experiencing this? Because he is positive he never wants to do anything else ever again other than this.

“Oh my god,” Kurt moans as Blaine pounds himself relentlessly onto Kurt’s cock. He feels Blaine grab his tie, using it to haul Kurt up closer to him, and god that was hot too. And now Blaine is basically in his lap, Kurt propping himself all the way up onto his hands.

Kurt can perfectly see the beads of sweat building at Blaine’s hairline. He doesn’t know why, but he wants to lick them away.

Blaine starts talking for the first time since sinking down onto Kurt.

“You like my ass fucking down on your slutty little cock, bitch?”

Kurt groans over the words as he nods vigorously. “Like” was an understatement.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you, you little whore.” Blaine grits out, pulling himself off Kurt’s cock completely and shoving Kurt back down onto the bed. Kurt whines at the sudden loss of warmth around his throbbing cock, and Blaine bends down so close, their noses are brushing together. “I asked you a question, I expect your slutty little mouth to answer it,” Blaine growls.

Right now, Kurt would do almost anything to get Blaine’s ass on his cock again. “Yes, yes, I love your ass, please, please,” He whimpers out.

“You think you deserve my ass, bitch?” Blaine clutches at Kurt’s tie again. “My leashed bitch?”

Kurt is begging and he doesn’t know where it’s coming from. “Please, please! I want your ass, please. Need it, please,”

“You’re so beautiful when you beg, baby.” Blaine croons, and finally, finally, Blaine is taking pity on him, plunging back down onto his cock in one swift movement.

It’s incredible to Kurt how Blaine can be the one with a cock inside him, yet be the one in complete control. It’s sexier than Kurt could ever imagine. He feels like his entire body is aflame, every nerve is electrified. “Blaine, you feel so good,” he moans.

“Fuck, you too, baby. Your cock was made for this. Made for my ass.” Blaine responds, rolling his hips on the cock inside him. And Kurt believes him completely, because he has never experienced anything as phenomenal as this.

As Kurt feels his orgasm building, he can’t help himself thrusting up into the tight heat of Blaine’s ass. Blaine doesn’t seem to object at all, so he begins fucking into him as fast as he can. Several well-placed thrusts leave Blaine throwing his head back, moaning in earnest. “Fuck yes, baby, so perfect, god, right there.”

Blaine begins picking up the pace even further, and Kurt can feel Blaine’s thighs positively shaking with the effort, but he doesn’t give up for a second. In a flash, Blaine is leaning down closer to Kurt, once again seizing the tie, and then taking hold of his own cock with his other hand. Blaine is stroking himself at lightning speed, his eyes clenched shut, and his mouth hanging open.

“Come on baby, come on, fuck me,” and Kurt does, snapping his hips up in time with Blaine’s downward thrusts, and in seconds he’s coming with an obscene moan that Kurt can only describe as sex. Stripes of come paint Kurt’s chest, as well as Blaine’s, and Kurt is so close.

“Keep fucking me,” Blaine chokes out.

Kurt knows that Blaine must be getting sensitive now, “But, Blaine, doesn’t it—”

“I said keep fucking me! Just do it!” Kurt moans and obliges. Blaine is whimpering out encouragements, “Come on, baby, fuck me, come in my ass, little bitch.” Blaine squeezes his ass around Kurt’s cock, and that does it. Kurt is coming harder than he ever has in his life, inside of this beautiful boy, and he feels like he is going to pass out.

When he at last settles down from his orgasm, he feels Blaine pulling off of him, and disposing of the filled condom. He returns with a wet cloth, cleaning them both off silently.

Finishing, Blaine inches his way up to straddle Kurt’s chest.

“Good?” Blaine inquires with a smile.

Kurt pries his eyes open to stare up at Blaine, and shake his head incredulously. “I don’t know how you do it. You’re…indescribable.”

“And you are so into dirty talk, you naughty boy,” Blaine teases. Kurt is instantly red. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed. It’s super hot. Like, incredibly sexy hot.”

“What can I say,” Kurt smiles, “You make everything seem so right.” Because he does. He really, really does. Kurt feels dirty and wicked and shameless, and it’s all because of Blaine.

“I’ve been told that before.” Blaine says, grinning wider.

Right. Blaine does this kind of thing all the time. Kurt forces a smile in response. Suddenly, Kurt doesn’t feel as weightless as he did a moment ago.

Blaine senses it. Kurt’s learning that Blaine knows how to read people better than anyone he’s ever met. Blaine heaves a sigh. “Kurt, don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Kurt asks curiously.

“Just don’t.” Blaine clambers off the bed, and starts tossing Kurt his clothes.

Kurt furrows his eyebrows at the clothes landing on the bed. “Blaine, I wanna stay.”

Blaine stares at him. “No, Kurt. No one ever stays. I never let anyone stay.”

“Not even me?” Kurt coerces.

Blaine looks astounded at the question. “Especially not you!” And ok, ouch, that hurts.

“Why the fuck not, Blaine? I thought you liked me!”

“I do! But it’s different, ok? I like you because you’re someone that I genuinely enjoy fucking. And that’s not the same way you like me, Kurt. You’re falling for me.”

Kurt gapes at him. He really has the nerve to say that? “You are such an egotistical bastard! You think everybody loves you don’t you—”

“But it’s true, isn’t? Don’t tell me it’s not, Kurt. Because I see it.” Kurt glares, but he doesn’t deny it. “You want something more from me. And it’s something I can’t and won’t give you. And that’s why you can’t stay.”

Kurt feels the tears stinging his eyes, willing them so hard not to fall. “Fine.” Is all he says. He dresses himself in silence.

Before he heads out the door, Kurt turns back to Blaine. “You can blabber on all you want about me just being a good fuck to you, but we both know that’s not what this is.” Blaine is looking anywhere in the room, but at Kurt. He can tell that Blaine is uneasy. Good. “You’re just scared that there’s someone you might actually want to be with. Someone you might actually want to commit to.”

“That’s bullshit,” Blaine mutters, finally meeting Kurt’s eyes. Kurt scoffs. Blaine continues in a dangerously low tone. “That’s not who I am. So how about you scrape your fucking dignity off my floor, cover up that goddamn hickey, and go back to your tower, Princess. Because I am not your fucking knight in shining armor.”

Kurt’s hand flies to shield where he knows the bruising mark is left on his neck. He throws the most venomous glare he can muster at Blaine, before wrenching open the door, and storming out, slamming it behind him.

Kurt manages to make it all the way to his dorm room before he finally breaks down into tears.


	3. Tell Me I'm Your National Anthem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restitution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the violence and infidelity comes into play. None of it is explicit, however. Just be warned.

When Kurt gathers up the fortitude to stop by Blaine’s dorm three weeks later, he has every intention of making Blaine finally see reason.

Of course, that’s until he hears the unmistakable cacophony of sex leaking out of the room.

“You like that fucking cock destroying your pathetic little ass, huh?”

“Yes, yes, please, more, Blaine, please!”

God, had Kurt really sounded that desperate? He sincerely hopes not.

Kurt really has no right to be angry. They never were a “thing”. There was no indication that they ever had been. Regardless, Kurt retreats from the vicinity, seething.

It appears as if every time Kurt musters the courage to once again try and visit Blaine, he is never alone. And from the sound of it, he is definitely never clothed. On one occasion, there had been the definitive hum of three different voices going at it, as opposed to the usual two.

There’s been more than one instance where Kurt has considered fucking someone else to get all of the pent-up aggression out of his system. He’s entertained the notion of giving some poor, unsuspecting virgin boy the night of his life, and then promptly tossing him out on his ass with no further association. Just to let someone else know how it feels.

But Kurt knows he’d never be able to go through with that. He would never truly want anyone to have to experience how shitty he feels. Yet, he hasn’t fully thrown in the towel on the general “fuck buddy” idea.

That is how he ends up undergoing a vague sense of déjà vu, as he is pressed up against the exact wall where he first overheard Blaine’s shenanigans a couple months ago.

However, this time, he has a rock solid body pinned against him. A body that is currently devouring his neck and clutching at his ass. God, why hadn’t he permitted himself this distraction weeks ago? This feels amazing.

Kurt’s neck is turned up as far as he can make it, serving up the entirety of his neck for this stunningly gorgeous blonde boy (Luke? Landon? Shit, Kurt doesn’t remember or particularly care) whom Kurt had enticed in the library not twenty minutes before now.

It’s astounding what a little “innocent” pen fellatio can do.

Kurt can feel the other boy—Lance! That was it!—getting hard against his thigh. Kurt is wondering if this could even get any better…

And then it does.

Kurt’s eyes drift open slightly, and over Lance’s shoulder he has a perfect view of one Blaine Anderson, his latest prey in tow, standing stone still, glowering at Kurt and his partner’s activities.

Kurt lets his eyes fall shut again, forcing out an exaggerated moan, and burying his hand in Lance’s hair as the boy continues to assault his neck.

This was exactly what Kurt wanted. He knew this was Blaine’s spot. He knew he’d be coming.

Now he’s got to make Blaine hurt. Make Blaine hurt like he’d hurt Kurt.

“Christ, Lance, you’re so good. So good.” Kurt croons. Lance groans into his neck in response, redoubling his efforts.

Kurt opens his eyes once more to gaze at Blaine, who hasn’t budged from his previous position, but the boy who had accompanied him here was nowhere to be seen. He assumes Blaine sent him away. Kurt’s insides surge with triumph; that means he got to Blaine.

Kurt locks Blaine’s eyes with his own, and begins rolling his hips obscenely into the boy pressed into him. The burning tension is tangible between the two sets of eyes. Kurt wants him to see. He wants Blaine to see him getting so much pleasure from a boy that isn’t him.

Because Kurt doesn’t need him. He never really did. Not for one second.

Blaine is the first to speak.

“I see the slut finally scraped up some ass.”

Lance jumps, throwing himself off of Kurt from the startling interruption.

Kurt simply snorts.

“That’s actually laughable coming from you, Anderson.”

Blaine smiles dangerously at Kurt. His eyes shift to Lance, who is eyeing the scene skeptically. “Having a blast with my sloppy seconds, Gallagher?”

“Fuck off, Anderslut.” Lance bites back.

Blaine slaps a hand to his heart, face contorting into feigned offense. “Ouch, that really cuts to the core, Short Stop.” Kurt sees Lance go beet red at the moniker. Figures, Blaine had already fucked him.

Blaine looks positively smug. “Wanna know why I call him Short Stop, Hummel?”

“I said fuck off Anderson!” Lance cries out desperately.

“I swear to god, it lasted about a minute, Hummel. And then he exploded like a party popper.” Lance buries his face into his hands. “Wouldn’t even let me finish off in his ass. Fucking disappointing.”

Lance snatches up his bag from off the floor. As he storms off, he spits out, “I fucking hate you, Anderson.”

“Bye, Short Stop!” Blaine bellows cheerily.

Kurt stares at Blaine, disbelieving.

“You are such a dick!”

Blaine smirks. “Can’t stop thinking about my dick, can you? It’s been known to leave lasting impressions.”

Kurt snubs off the comment. “Where did your hourly fuck go?” he sneers.

“Rescheduled. I didn’t want him to have to witness me effectively taking out the trash.”

Kurt glares at him. “It is none of your business who I do or don’t fuck, Blaine.”

Blaine’s expression goes saccharine, “But Kurt, I was just looking out for you! I’d hate to know you were about to experience the worst fuck of your life. I mean, I know anyone else would pale in comparison to me, but…”

Kurt snaps. “Will you just stop?”

“Stop what?” Blaine inquires innocently.

“Stop brushing your shoulders off like you don’t give a shit!”

Blaine’s face goes serious. “Kurt, I’m going to share with you some very insightful information, ok?” Kurt continues to stare fixedly. “If I’m acting like I don’t give a shit…it’s because I don’t give a shit!” He speaks the last bit as if it’s the greatest revelation ever shared with the world. And Kurt wants nothing more than to punch him in the face.

Blaine is finally starting to let his anger slip. “I know it’s difficult for you to comprehend in that pea-sized brain of yours, which is clearly forced to condense due to your giant ass ego, but fact is the world doesn’t revolve around Kurt Hummel! You need to accept the fact that I don’t care about you the way you care about me!”

“You’re a fucking liar!”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Both Blaine and Kurt whip their heads around to see Mrs. Stockton, one of the history teachers, making her way down the hall. “Cool it, both of you!”

Kurt folds his arms tightly, staring at the floor.

“Ma’am, we were just—” Blaine attempts.

“I don’t want to hear it! In fact, I don’t want another peep out of you two. Let’s go.”

The boys toss one more quick glare at each other before following the teacher back down the hall.

After classes are over, the two find themselves seated at opposite ends of the detention room, decidedly not speaking or even looking at one another.

When the detention monitor excuses himself to use the restroom (advising strictly against any “funny business”), Kurt finally pipes up.

“You could at least say you’re sorry.” He mutters.

Blaine turns to him. “Sorry for what?”

“For making me believe I was special; for fucking me and then hanging me out to dry.” Kurt says bitterly.

“Oh, please, I did not ‘hang you out to dry’! Get over yourself, Hummel.”

“Well then what would you call it, Blaine?”

“I call it getting the record straight and not entertaining your delusional expectations.”

“They’re not as delusional as you’re making them out to be, and you know it. They’re not, otherwise you wouldn’t have thrown a hissy fit at the first sight of me with another guy.”

Blaine’s expression visibly drops, but just barely. Kurt continues.

“You’ve been actively avoiding me. You’ve been trying to distract yourself with more fucks than you can physically handle. You’re trying to forget me, Blaine.” Kurt sees Blaine’s face fall a little more. “So just tell me one thing. Why are you so scared to be with me?”

Kurt swears he senses a tremor run through Blaine’s body. Kurt has finally broken inside this beautiful, pain in the ass boy.

Blaine takes a breath, and there’s no mistaking the glisten of tears in his eyes.

Shakily, Blaine replies, “Because, Kurt, I can’t—”

Footsteps trek their way back into the room, and Blaine falls instantly silent, his walls shooting back up immediately.

Kurt huffs and goes boneless in his seat.

So close.

Kurt catches Blaine’s wrist as he tries to get out of the room once their detention was up.

“Let go, Hummel.” He jerks his wrist, trying to get free, but to no avail.

Kurt begins dragging the boy behind him, and eventually Blaine quits resisting. They end up in Blaine’s room.

“Finish what you were going to say before, Blaine.” All anger and resentment is absent in his voice. Kurt honestly just wants to understand. He wants to solve all of this, come to some sort of conclusion.

“Please forget it, Kurt.” Blaine looks like a kicked puppy, sitting cross-legged on his bed and rubbing at his arm uncomfortably.

“That won’t fix anything. And we need fixing, you can’t deny that.”

Blaine doesn’t.

Kurt approaches the bed, and kneels on the ground, propping his head up on his arms to look at the boy in front of him.

“Don’t look at me like that, oh my god.” Blaine whimpers.

Kurt smiles. “Is it working?”

Blaine lets out a “harrumph”, avoiding Kurt’s eyes.

“Please, Blaine?”

“God, you know I can’t resist you when you beg.” Blaine moans. Kurt giggles in response.

Blaine sighs. “I just…Kurt, I don’t know how…Shit, can’t we just fuck instead of talking? That sounds so much more appealing right now.” He whines.

“No.” Kurt answers firmly. “Keep talking, Big Shot.” Blaine breathes out a laugh at the name.

Blaine takes a deep breath, and starts talking.

“Really, Kurt, you already know why I act the way I do.”

Kurt wrinkles his forehead in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“You hit it right on the nose that night.” Kurt is silent, waiting for him to continue. He does.

“You said I was scared of commitment.”

Kurt’s eyes widen. “Blaine, I was just trying to throw shit at you, I didn’t—”

“No, Kurt, you were right. I’m scared. I’m fucking terrified.” Blaine stares at his hands, wringing in his lap.

Kurt gives a simple prompting. “Why?”

Kurt can see the internal struggle passing across Blaine’s face. It’s as if he’s fighting with himself. With his thoughts. Kurt wants to wrap him up in his arms and hold him. Tell him everything is going to be fine. But he doesn’t. He stays put, and lets Blaine go at his own pace.

“I…Kurt, I have somewhat of a…bad track record with boyfriends.” After that, Blaine falls silent.

“…Explain? Please?” Kurt is trying his hardest not to nag. But, honestly, Blaine can’t dangle that in front of him and then not elaborate. He’s already gone this far, he can go a bit further. “Blaine, you can trust me. I swear.”

Blaine still doesn’t speak.

Kurt makes a fist, and sticks up his pinky finger. “Pinky promise?”

Blaine laughs quietly, smiling fondly at the boy in front of him. Shaking his head, he wraps his pinky around Kurt’s. “Okay. Pinky promise.” Blaine mocks goodheartedly. Kurt beams.

“Kurt…” Blaine begins again, his face going forlorn once more. “You have to understand, most of this I’ve never told anybody before.”

“I pinky swore, Blaine. I’m not going to tell anyone. You can trust me, I told you. I promise.” Kurt insisted, pouring every ounce of sincerity he possessed into the end of his statement. He only hopes Blaine will recognize it.

He does.

“Alright, here goes. My first boyfriend I had when I was barely fourteen. I wasn’t at Dalton yet. My freshman year I went to a public school. You can only imagine the kind of environment that was for an openly gay kid.” Kurt nodded, knowing all too well what it’s like.

“Well, Trevor, my boyfriend, wasn’t out yet. He was three years older than me. But, since I was the only gay kid, he sought me out. And we started going out. In secret, obviously. He convinced me to…to ‘cover the bases’ with him, as he put it. I mean, he’d fucked a couple girls before. Trying to prove himself straight. But he wanted experience with a guy before he graduated, since he knew he’d stop lying to himself once he was out of this shithole state.”

“So, he forced you out of your virginity?” Kurt asked.

Blaine winces. “No, not really. He was persuasive, but there wasn’t much to convince, I guess. Honestly, I was just honored that a senior would even want to fuck a freshman, you know? Living in Ohio, I thought I’d never meet another gay guy. I figured, why not?”

Kurt nodded. “So, what happened?”

Blaine braces himself once more. “I made the mistake of asking him to his senior prom, just a little too close to his friends—”

“Hold on, you asked him to his own senior prom?” Kurt chuckles out.

Blaine smiles, in spite of himself. “I was a daringly enthusiastic freshman, Kurt.”

“As I was saying, when I asked Trevor, his friends overheard. And his friends were not nice guys. They started giving Trevor shit for it, even though he tried to pass the whole thing off as a joke. Trevor wasn’t happy with me.”

Blaine began shaking subtly. Kurt reached out and grabbed one of his hands, holding it and squeezing it comfortingly in his grip. Blaine glanced up, giving Kurt a pained, but grateful smile. His eyes were wet. When he spoke again, his voice was thick.

“Needless to say, we didn’t go to the dance together. But I was stupid. I knew I couldn’t get in, so I waited outside for him, out by his car.” A tear breaks free and runs down Blaine’s cheek. He keeps talking. “Trevor ended up coming out with his friends, to the parking lot. And it was clear that someone had spiked the punch or they slipped in alcohol or something, because they were piss drunk. They saw me leaning up against Trev’s car, and…”

A sob rips its way from Blaine’s throat, but he still continues. “They started calling me names. Shoving me around. Trevor ended up joining in. It quickly escalated…” Blaine is quiet for a moment, collecting himself. Kurt is able to deduce what happened next.

“They left me in a dumpster. Ended up passing out from pain overload. Lucky for me, someone on the cleaning crew found me in time. Called an ambulance. Once I was out of the hospital, I transferred to Dalton. I never saw Trevor again.”

Blaine’s sniffles are the only thing audible in the room after he finishes. After a couple minutes, Kurt responds.

“Blaine, I am so sorry. I didn’t—”

“Don’t say ‘you didn’t know’, Kurt, I know you didn’t fucking know. It’s not your fault, so don’t act like it is.” Kurt is slightly taken aback, but he nods. “This is why I don’t tell people. They smother me with pity. I get enough of that shit by choosing to be a whore.”

For some reason, hearing Blaine actually call himself a whore hurts Kurt more than anything else. It doesn’t feel right.

By this time, Blaine has gathered himself once more.

“Wanna hear about my other boyfriend? The secrecy of my tortured past is pretty much shot to hell now anyway.” Blaine offers with a half-smile.

Kurt smiles encouragingly. “Only if you want.”

Blaine nods. “My sophomore year at Dalton. His name was Enzio.” The name rolls off his tongue exaggeratedly. “He was Italian. Spoke it fluently, too.” Blaine grins to himself. “Christ, he used to whisper the filthiest things in my ear when we fucked. He’d weave in and out of Italian and English…fuck. He was a sex god.”

“Sounds like a catch. How the hell did you land him?” Kurt teased.

“Oh please, Kurt, you of all people know how persuasive I can be.” Kurt gives that to him without further heckling.

Blaine’s face turns slightly mocking. “It turns out his dirty talk wasn’t exclusive to the bedroom. And, you know, the more someone calls you ‘slut, whore, worthless cockwarmer’ when you don’t ask for it, the more you start to believe it. He started getting insatiable. Getting rougher. More possessive. Telling me I wasn’t worth shit, that I couldn’t even provide a good fuck anymore, which had been the only thing I was good for before.

“But I was terrified of losing him, so I started breaking my back to please him. Researching everything I could think of, new tips and tricks, to keep him satisfied. As you can attest, I got pretty fucking skilled.”

Kurt forces out a weak smile.

“Anyway, one day I walked in on him fucking someone else.” Blaine lets out a dark laugh. “Bless his heart, when I caught him, he held his dick still just long enough to tell me he was through with me before starting to pound into his little fucktoy again like I wasn’t even there. What a sweetheart, right?

“After that, I swore off relationships. At least in high school. Though there was no way in hell that I was giving up on sex. So I started fucking guys for fun. Then one guy told me I was so good, he would have paid for a fuck like that. So I figured what the hell? And here I am. So, there’s your story, Kurt. I hope it lived up to your expectations.”

With all of this new information, everything easily slides into place. Now, Kurt feels like complete shit for trying to push Blaine. But he was right, there was no way Kurt could have known. Now, the only thing Kurt wants to do is prove him wrong about boyfriends. He wants to treat him better than anybody in his life probably ever has. He wants to fix Blaine’s heart.

Kurt crawls onto the bed, and they continue talking, but on more lighthearted topics. Well, lighthearted for Blaine. They discuss his absolute worst fucks (“Seriously Kurt, Lance was in the top five. I had to save you the humiliation.”). Kurt talks about his passion for singing (“I’d believe it, you’ve got the pipes for it, Screamer.”). He goes on to tell the embarrassing journey of him falling in love with his painfully straight future stepbrother.

They just talk. Something they really hadn’t done much of in a non-sexual or non-hostile manner before now.

Blaine ends up rather bashfully admitting his less than platonic feelings for Kurt, much to the other boy’s elation. Regardless, Blaine makes it apparent to Kurt that he doesn’t have much desire to quit his “business” altogether. At least, not all at once.

Eventually, Kurt gathers the courage to acknowledge their future.

“What if I gave you a proposition, Anderson?” Kurt asks

Blaine quirks an eyebrow. “What kind of proposition?”

“What if I told you we could be together, but I allowed you to continue your illicit activities?”

Blaine looks as if he just won the lottery, lunging at Kurt, and tackling him back onto the bed. “Kurt, you would do that? Oh my god, Kurt, I don’t know how—”

“Slow your roll there, buddy,” Kurt stops the other boy, shoving him off.

Blaine pouts, unamused. “Knew it was too good to be true…”

“Hey, I said it was a proposition, Blaine. I would allow you to continue, but with some stipulations.”

Blaine’s face relaxes tentatively. “Name your price, Hummel.”

Kurt adjusts his position, sitting up to kneel on the bed in front of Blaine, taking his hands in his own.

“First, no penetrative sex.” Kurt can tell Blaine is outraged by this, opening his mouth to protest, but Kurt holds him off. “Also, there will be no ingesting of come by you. None. I want you tested again, and I expect you to remain clean for me.”

“Ok, Kurt. A: I am always safe. Always. And B: Shit, what can I do, then?” Blaine complains.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Handjobs. Protected blowjobs. Frotting. Fingering. Whatever the hell else you can think of that doesn’t involve penises in assholes or consuming another guy’s come.”

Blaine thinks over this for a minute. “What about vibrators and dildos?”

Kurt sighs disapprovingly.

“Come on, Kurt, I make bank on toy usage!”

Kurt rolls his eyes once more, and gives in, but insisting he protect them as well and sanitize them after each use. Blaine lets out a small cry of success.

“Ok, next condition. No kissing on the mouth. I want that to be solely my territory.” Blaine stares for a moment, then nods in agreement.

“I understand that. Done. Anything else?”

Kurt braces himself for this next one. “Yes. As your boyfriend, I reserve the right to cancel any previous engagement you have scheduled, if I have a valid reason…even if that reason is that I’m incredibly horny and I need you to take care of me.”

Blaine huffs. “Kurt, I dunno. That seems a bit…unpredictable.”

“I swear I will not make ridiculous demands simply to keep you from being with clients out of jealousy. I just want it to be clear that I come first, Blaine. That I’m more important to you than them. That’s the only reason I ask.”

Mulling over the words, Blaine confirms. “Deal.”

Kurt smiles. “Okay.”

Scooting forward, Blaine cups Kurt’s face in his hands. Smiling, Blaine brings Kurt’s lips to his, but Kurt stops right before they’re sealed.

“Can I make one more request?” Kurt whispers hotly into Blaine’s mouth, peeking up through his eyelashes to catch a glimpse of Blaine’s eyes.

“Go for it.” Blaine answers.

Kurt lets his tongue slide over Blaine’s lips. “Fuck me into your mattress?”

Blaine’s eyes darken and his mouth quirks up into a devious smirk.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Ever so slowly, Blaine pushes at Kurt’s shoulders to lay him on the bed, lining his body up with the one below him. Electrified energy races between them, only intensifying when Blaine crashes his lips onto Kurt’s, devouring his taste.

Blaine’s hand lands on Kurt’s calf, sliding it up until he meets the hinge of his knee. Gripping the limb, he hitches it around his hip, and rocks his crotch down into Kurt’s, achingly slow.

Kurt moans into the other boy’s feverish mouth, bucking up to meet his thrusts.

As Blaine begins working on the buttons on Kurt’s shirt, Kurt pulls himself back momentarily.

“Blaine?”

“Hmm?” he says, mouthing at Kurt’s newly exposed collarbone.

“Can we…no name-calling tonight, please. I just wanna be…us. Not some kinky fantasy. Okay?”

Blaine releases Kurt’s skin with a sucking kiss, and meets Kurt’s eyes.

“Of course, Kurt.” Blaine captures him in a sensuous kiss. “Of course.” He repeats.

With that, Kurt allows himself to sink entirely into the kiss, melding his mouth with Blaine’s, and enjoying the slow, passionate sort of dance that their lips have yet to perform with each other until now. Before this, everything had always been heated, desperate, a means to an end. But this. This was trust; it was savoring; it was sharing.

It’s what Kurt loves most of anything they’ve done together.

Leisurely, they remove each other’s clothing, pausing every few moments as they both fall into each other again, nearly perfectly coordinated. Like magnets. When they cling together, it’s harder to pull them apart. Each shared kiss is longer than the last.

They do nothing to rush it, nothing to cheapen the thrill. Just permitting themselves the kind of thorough, slow, loving intimacy that they both so deeply crave. The feeling of being cherished.

Once they’re both naked, Blaine takes a moment, brushing his nose against Kurt’s from above, and just looking at him.

When Blaine speaks, it’s in a whisper. Like it’s sacred. Like Kurt is sacred. “You really are fucking beautiful, you know.”

Kurt blushes beneath him. “You are, though, Kurt. You’re stunning.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Why, thank you.” Blaine says with a grin.

They remain in that position for a while, soaking in each other’s presence. Blaine presses another kiss to Kurt’s lips, and then reaches into his drawer to fish out the lube and a condom.

Kurt lets his legs fall open and his eyes fall shut, so willing to give this boy everything he has. True, the boy already has his virginity. But Kurt feels like he could give him so much more. And he wants to, more than anything.

He gasps as a cold, slick finger slides into him, all the way in. Then, all the way out, and then harder, faster, back inside. Kurt revels in the feeling of having this boy inside him, however miniscule the amount, moaning with the sensation.

As Blaine presses in two, then three fingers, Kurt’s tongue begins to run away from him.

“Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, god, Blaine you’re perfect, so perfect.” And as much as Kurt loves the painfully pleasurable glacial pace they’ve been so steady with, his patience is beginning to wear thin. He fucks himself faster on Blaine’s fingers, begging for him to just hurry.

“Please, Blaine, baby, I’m ready, I’m so ready, please.” Blaine lets out a broken moan at the whimpering boy under him.

“Yeah, ok.” Removing his fingers from Kurt, he rolls on the condom and coats his cock with lube.

Blaine guides his cock to Kurt’s entrance, but doesn’t push inside yet. Kurt groans, attempting to thrust himself down onto Blaine. He is held still, and Blaine ducks his head to Kurt’s ear.

Blaine’s voice lilts with humor. “Fasten your seatbelt, Hummel.”

Kurt snorts out a laugh. “Just put your dick in me, Anderson.”

And he does. Blaine presses into him slowly, feeling his ass open up for Blaine’s cock inch by inch. He stops only when he is fully sheathed inside of Kurt. Fuck, Blaine never gets tired of this.

Neither does Kurt, to be truthful, even with less experience. He’s still pretty sure he would be content having sex with this boy for the rest of his life.

Kurt’s stomach suddenly clenches. Did he just imagine the rest of his life with this boy?

Blaine, noticing Kurt’s sudden tension, halts his movement inside of Kurt. “Kurt? Baby, you alright?”

Kurt takes a deep breath, and nods. “Yeah. Yeah, I just freaked myself out a bit. I’m fine.”

“Freaking out about…us? This?” Blaine begins to pull out of Kurt, concern wrinkling his features.

“No, Blaine, stop!” Kurt grips Blaine’s arm, clenching around Blaine’s cock to keep it inside of him. Blaine obliges, but still doesn’t start to move again. “It’s not this, I promise. My brain just got ahead of itself.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Kurt’s face is pleading. “No, Blaine, I’d really like for you to keep fucking me. Please. It’s not important, I swear.”

Ok, maybe it was important. It was big, this thought he just had. But it wasn’t important now. And it definitely was not important enough to discuss while Blaine’s dick is buried in his ass. Maybe some other time, Kurt will mention it. But that time is not now.

Blaine breathes in through his nose, slowly letting it out. “Sure?”

“God damn it, Blaine, yes! Just fuck me!”

Blaine relents, pressing his hips once more all the way into Kurt. Kurt’s head drops back into the pillows, rolling his hips down onto the cock pounding inside him. He wraps his legs tightly around Blaine’s waist, getting as much leverage as he can to force Blaine deeper.

Blaine slides his hands up Kurt’s chest, momentarily toying with Kurt nipples, eliciting a gasp from the boy. He slides his hands back down, and grips Kurt’s hips, increasing his pace, much to the delight of a very vocal Kurt.

Blaine swoops down, sucking a kiss from Kurt’s lips. He doesn’t linger though, making his way across his jaw and down his neck, and further still. He teases the skin just enough that it won’t leave behind evidence tomorrow. Then again, what harm could a few more lasting marks do if they were below the collar? So, Blaine allows himself to make one real mark on his collarbone, just for him. Just for them.

As Blaine fucks into him, he begs a question. “Whose are you, Kurt?”

Kurt chokes out a whimper at a particularly well-placed thrust. “Yours, Blaine. I’m yours.”

Blaine begins to slow down as he asks another. “And who can I say I belong to, baby?”

Kurt stares up into Blaine’s eyes. He threads his fingers into his hair and pulls him down low.

“You say you belong to me. And no one else.”

Blaine presses a searing kiss to Kurt’s mouth. “That’s right.” He mutters, picking up his thrusts once more.

After that, they really find their rhythm. Blaine has one arm hooked around Kurt’s shoulder, the other wrapped around his waist, heaving himself again and again into the boy who owns him. Totally owns him, heart and soul.

Kurt’s heels are digging into his ass, urging him faster and faster yet; his hands clenching under his knees, spreading himself as wide as he can for Blaine. They own each other, they want to give each other everything they are able.

Kurt might not know it, but Blaine would have been willing to give up everything for him. Anything that Kurt asked, he would hand over on a tastefully presented silver platter. But Kurt would be too selfless to ask that of Blaine. Kurt wants Blaine to be happy, above all else.

One day, Blaine will only be with Kurt, emotionally as well as sexually. That will take time. It will take change.

But if Kurt had asked, he wouldn’t have hesitated a second.

Kurt starts coming unhinged with his impending release, hungrily fucking down onto Blaine’s cock, and working rapidly at his own.

“Fuck Blaine, come on, come on.” He growls out.

Blaine is panting with his efforts, feeling his own orgasm twisting about as well. He’s fucking as hard as he is physically able, but losing finesse with each thrust.

“Fuck, KurtKurtKurt!” Blaine chants his name as he is hit with that familiar wave of pleasure—only this time, it’s more. God, it’s so much more. This burning heat that courses through him, on the edge it is an experience he’s grown so accustomed to, but underneath it’s almost unrecognizable with its intensity. He has never had an orgasm as powerful as this one.

As Kurt senses Blaine’s cock pulsing in his ass, pumping the condom full of his come, his voice breaks in a moan of Blaine’s name. He comes over his fist, squeezing around the boy inside of him as he rides out his release.

Blaine collapses onto Kurt, his dick going soft in his ass. Kurt groans at the added weight, feebly attempting to shove off the lethargic body. Blaine simply whines in response, burying his face in Kurt’s neck. Kurt chuckles at this beautiful, heavy boy on top of him.

Blaine soon musters the strength to pull out, tying off the condom and chucking it into the trash next to his bed. He rolls off of Kurt and onto his back, making sure to keep an arm wrapped around his waist.

“You’re cute.” Kurt mutters with a tired smile.

“And you’re eloquent.” Blaine counters, earning a smack on his arm. “And sexy,” Blaine tacks on, kissing him briefly.

Kurt sighs heavily. “I’m really, really happy right now.”

Blaine chuckles. “Yeah, you just had sex, I should hope you’re happy. Otherwise I’m not doing my job.”

Kurt raises an eyebrow threateningly. “Oh, so now I’m part of your job again?”

Blaine’s eyes go wide as he stumbles over words. “I—Kurt, no I didn’t mean—That’s not what—!”

Kurt clutches his stomach in laughter. “I was just joking, silly!” Blaine scowls, and Kurt continues to cackle. “Oh my god, you should have seen your face, Blaine!”

Blaine folds his arms and pouts angrily. “I changed my mind I don’t like you at all.”

Kurt’s laughter dies down as he rolls over to hover over Blaine. “Yeah right, you love me.”

There’s a beat of silence and Kurt snaps his mouth shut. Shit, Kurt actually said that. Shit shit shit.

Despite Kurt’s reaction, Blaine smiles. “You’re going into panic mode, aren’t you?”

Kurt frantically responds. “I’m sorry, Blaine, it slipped out. I didn’t mean to imply anything, I swear.”

Blaine hushes him, kissing him once more. “I know what you meant, baby.” Kurt deflates in gratitude.

They lay in companionable silence for a long while, surrounded by the smell of sex and sweat and the feel of drying come between them. Yet, in spite of all of that, they could not be happier.

Reluctantly, Kurt breaks the silence. “Hey, Blaine?”

Blaine hums in reply.

“Can I stay? Tonight?” Kurt requests, tentatively.

Exhaling slowly, Blaine stares deeply into Kurt’s eyes. “Kurt Hummel, you can stay any goddamn night you wish to from now on.”

Kurt lets out a breath of sheer joy, smashing his lips into Blaine’s again.

Laughing, Blaine speaks. “God, this day has just been a fucking roller coaster, hasn’t it?”

“Mmm.” Kurt agrees, kissing Blaine’s chest lightly. “But we made it through alright, didn’t we?”

Blaine smiles, sliding his hands into Kurt’s hair and guiding his lips up to his own.

“Yeah, we made it through alright.”


End file.
